


Aster Potter - Avengers

by KiraKyuu



Series: K9's Plunnie Farm [6]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKyuu/pseuds/KiraKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster had a twin sister. They were the perfect hero and the perfect assassin. Can you guess which is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aster Potter - Avengers

_Aster: patience, protection from evil, love  
Orchid: love, luxury, beauty, strength_

**_The Assassin and the Hero_ **

 

Hazel eyes met toxic green.

“You’re dead,” the Black Widow stated. Toxic green fell to the floor. The gathered group of men – Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Nick Fury – all watched the nearly identical pair.

“I know. . . Orchid. . . It’s not your fault, you know that, right?” the darker haired of the two said softly, an earnest expression on her face.

While they were twins, Aster had always been more open. She was also the planner of the two, the brains one could say. Or she had been, over twenty years ago.

“Orchid?” Tony stark muttered to Clint, who shrugged faintly.

‘Orchid’ frowned. “I _killed_ you.”

_“Orchid! Come on, this is our only chance!” A hand fell on a younger Black Widow’s shoulder. The Black Widow spun around, twisting the offending appendage painfully. Aster flinched in surprise and pain._

_“Orchid?” A large knife came up, then sank through the side of the brunette’s neck. Toxic eyes widened in absolute shock. Hazel eyes stared unseeingly at the twin as she fell to the ground, a soft gurgling emitting from her throat. Orchid watched as Aster, her twin sister and fellow assassin-in-training, died._

“You did.”

A snort escaped Tony Stark. “If she killed you, honey, you wouldn’t be here now.” Green and hazel eyes gave the billionaire identical glares. He put up his hands in defeat, telling them he wouldn’t continue.

“Is she a threat, Romanov?” Fury demanded.

“Romanov?” Aster questioned softly.

“Me. Natasha Romanov. I’m not Orchid anymore, sister,” the Black Widow stated coolly. Aster looked away, revealing a thick scar on the side of her neck – old, but still clearly visible. She always did like to keep physical memories of who she was, for some reason. . . She had promised to explain why when they had escaped. . .

Natasha shook her head slightly.

“I’ve been looking for you for _years_ , sister. You always were better at hiding than I was. Always hiding behind different masks so easily. . .” Aster trailed off, a slight broken tone to her voice.

“Romanov!” Fury barked. The red-haired of the two looked at the Director.

“No, sir, she is not a threat to us. I suggest we do add her to the Initiative, however.” Natasha hesitated a brief moment. “I was only able to kill her because she trusted me with her life.”

“You were the subtle one, sister. The true assassin,” Aster said softly, a weak smile on her lips and eyes shining with both pride and sadness.

Hazel met green.

“And you were always the perfect hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Might be elaborated on later. Might not be. Gist is, Natasha was forced to kill Aster, only she didn’t die for whatever reason – probably advanced regeneration or some such, as she’s the ‘soldier’ of the two.


End file.
